Laser components comprising semiconductor-based laser chips (diode lasers) are known. Edge emitting laser chips generate highly divergent laser beams. It is known to equip laser components with optical lenses provided to collimate divergent laser beams. Due to the high beam divergence, the optical lenses either have to be made very large or have to be arranged very near the laser chip. The nearer to the chip the optical lens is arranged, the more stringent the requirements made of the positioning accuracy of the optical lens. Even slight inaccuracies in the position and orientation of the optical lens result in a severe impairment of the optical properties of the laser component.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an improved laser component assembly and a method of producing such a laser component.